1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music delivery system, and more particularly to a technique for automatically generating procedure data for acquiring music data from a server.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional system for selecting a desired music data file from an enormous number of music data files stored in a server, and for downloading the data selected to a user terminal, a music distribution system is known which includes a music distribution system server storing music software, and a music distribution system terminal for communicating with the music distribution system server via a public communication network (see, Relevant reference 1, for example). The music distribution system terminal of the music distribution system transmits music software information in the form of a speech signal to the music distribution system server. The music software information includes the title and the name of the artist, which are input via a microphone to identify the desired music software. The music distribution system server extracts the music software information by the speech recognition of the speech signal, retrieves the music software from a music software storage in accordance with the music software information extracted, and transmits the desired music software to the music distribution system terminal. The music distribution system can distribute the desired music software quickly with a simple operation.
As a related technique, a speech input-type music retrieval system used for retrieving a desired piece by uttering the name of a singer or title of the tune, thereby making a play reservation of the piece (see, Relevant reference 2, for example). The speech input-type music retrieval system recognizes the speech a user input via an interactive interface, and generates a recognized character string. The character string includes the title, a tune attribute and a delimiter. The speech input-type music retrieval system detects the delimiter in the recognized character string, and identifies the title and tune attribute as search words in accordance with the delimiter. In addition, it searches the music index database for the hit record using the search words, and exhibits the user with the title and music attribute via the interactive interface. Thus, it can automatically extract the search words from a series of the speech data including a plurality of search words, thereby enabling the high-precision music retrieval.
Using such a conventional system, the user can select a desired musical piece from an enormous number of musical pieces stored in the server provided by a music distribution carrier, downloads the selected one and pays the cost to the music distribution carrier.
Incidentally, to listen to music in an automobile, for example, a user brings a music recording medium such as a CD, DVD or MD into the automobile, and puts it into an audio system to replay the music. As for such a music recording medium, the user purchases the medium containing the music information from a music shop, or uses the medium recording the music information downloaded from the music distribution system.
However, there is a limit to the number of the music recording media placeable in the automobile, and to bring the music recording media in the automobile is rather cumbersome. In view of this, the music distribution system is conceived that accesses a music distribution server from a terminal on an automobile via the Internet, and downloads a desired music data file at cost. The music distribution system enables the user to listen to the desired music in the automobile whenever he or she likes.
Relevant reference 1: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-242874.
Relevant reference 2: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2002-189483.
The foregoing conventional music distribution system, however, has a problem of putting a heavy load on the user because it compels the user to download the music at cost which has already been stored in the music recording medium the user possesses. Thus, the development of a system is required which enables the user to listen to the music that is recorded in the music recording media of the user, anywhere and any time at low cost without bringing the music recording media into the car, even a mobile terminal such as a car audio system.